The present invention relates to computer programming and, more specifically, to generating semantic flow graphs representing computer programs.
In computing, a program is a specific set of ordered operations for a computer to perform. In the modern computer that John von Neumann outlined in 1945, the program contains a sequence of instructions that the computer follows. Typically, the program is put into a storage area accessible to the computer. The storage area or memory can also contain data on which the instructions operate. A computer program includes source code, which is usually written by a computer programmer in a programming language. From the source code, a compiler can derive machine code, which consists of instructions that the computer can directly execute.